Milkshake (band) (Jomaribryan's version)
Milkshake is a rock band that writes and performs songs for children. Milkshake was founded by Lisa Mathews and Mikel Gehl, both members of the rock group LOVE RiOT. History After becoming parents, Mathews and Gehl composed songs to entertain their toddlers, and subsequently recorded an album of these songs titled Happy Songs, released in 2002. They began performing concerts in schools and libraries. In 2004, they released Bottle of Sunshine and formed a rock band. Current members along with Mathews and Gehl are Cord Neal on bass, Tom Moon on drums, Brian Simms on keyboards and Micheal Sheppard on electric guitar. All the members of the band sing. Milkshake videos could be seen on the program Jack's Big Music Show on the Noggin TV network, the Miss Lori and Hooper block of programs on PBS Kids affiliates and in the cartoon ToddWorld on Discovery Kids. Their 2007 CD release, PLAY!, featured Baseball Hall of Fame member Cal Ripken on a song called "Baseball" as well as songs from the ToddWorld cartoon. A DVD compilation of videos called Screen Play, and a comic book featuring the band in various adventures based on their songs were released in 2008. The 2009 release Great Day CD, was nominated for a 2010 Grammy Award for "Best Musical Recording for Children". Discography Happy Songs (2002) Track listing # Happy Songs # Tall # Breakfast Time # Never End # That’s Me # Fingers & Toes # Dance on My Shoes # When You Were Born # Clap My Hands # Try # Scared # Goodnight Moon # When You Are Sleeping # Close Your Eyes Bottle of Sunshine (2004) Track listing # Bottle of Sunshine # Bluebird # School # Woo-Woo # Milkshake! # Boom, Boom # ABC of Me # Space Song # Book of Dreams # Jump # Smile # MS R&R # Rainy Day # One Wish # Sleepytown Play! (2007) Track listing # We Got a Band # Imagination Nation # Pirates # Superhero # Bowling with You # Home on the Range # Go Wild # Plant a Garden # Parade # Baseball # Magic Ride # Play # Magic Potion # Okay to Be Different # My Best Friend Great Day (2009) Track listing # Shake it Up # Happy Place # Statue of Me # You Did It! # Enemies # When I’m Old # Want It # Travel Far # Recipe # Dance in the Sun # I Love You # Great Day Got a Minute? (2013) Track listing # On Hold (Intro) # Got a Minute? # Baltimore # Lookin’ Out the Window # We Just Wanna Have Fun # Fish # Girls Wanna Dance # Starry, Starry Night # Let ‘em Know # Tip Toe Thru’ the Tulips # Snowy # Workin’ Kid Blues # More Than Me # One Day # Seabreeze # Home # One of a Kind # Hiccup # Anyday Waltz # Rainbow # Sally Had a Green Thumb # Washing Machine # What’s That Sound? # Try It # Help You # Rainy Day Dance Party # This is Our Earth # Practice Makes Perfect # It’s My Birthday # What Do You Wanna Be? # Lost Toy # Rhyme Time # Picture This # L’il Song Personnel * Lisa Mathews - lead vocals * Mikel Gehl - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Micheal "Shepp" Sheppard - lead guitar, backing vocals * Cord Neal - bass, backing vocals * Tom Moon - drums, percussion, backing vocals * Brian Simms - keyboards, accordion, backing vocals Category:Kids musical groups Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids series